MOTHER,YOUR LOVE ALWAYS FOR ME
by Yuki-ssme
Summary: Sebuah fic yang dipersembahkan untuk cinta kasih yang telah diberikan oleh ibu kepada anaknya di seluruh dunia... mom,I love you. Warning : gaje story, don't like dont read but R & R PLEASE !


*celingak-celinguk*

Hoala…Yuki come back

Fiuh…setelah menyelesaikan banyak ulangan akhirnya bisa buat fic lagi.

Oke nggak usah banyak bacot, langsung ke inti saja.

Disclaimer : masih tetep Om TK alias Tite Kubo

**Mother,Your love always for me**

Kau sudah beritahu aku

Buanglah segala kepedihanmu

Walau dusta kelak tak jadi nyata

Harus tetap menjalaninya

Saat lara menyertaimu

Kau tetap mencoba untuk memberikan tawa padaku

Kau bersinar di mataku

Walaupun tidak demikian di mata mereka

Beritahu aku, apakah kebenaran begitu kejam?

ALL RUKIA POV

Gelap..mengapa disini gelap sekali? Aku ingin membuka mata, tapi tak bisa. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Seseorang tolonglah aku.

Aku berjalan di lorong yang gelap itu. Tak ada cahaya yang menyertai. Ku coba mencari jalan, tapi tetap tak kutemukan. Aku putus asa, ingin rasanya aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, untuk memanggil siapa saja yang dapat menolongku.

'_Mengapa aku memimpikan itu lagi? Sebenarnya apa arti dari semua ini?'_ batinku dalam hati. Selalu bermimpi hal yang sama berulang kali, bukankah sebuah hal yang tabu dan perlu dipertanyakan. Selalu terbangun dengan tubuh berkeringat, mencoba mengingat sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

"Rukia..ada apa? Apa kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" Tanya suamiku yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Ah..tidak, aku baik-baik saja," Jawabku untuk menenangkan hatinya.

Kemudian ia bergerak mendekatiku, dan langsung memeluk tubuhku.

"Kau tak usah bohong, katakan semuanya padaku. Bukankah kita adalah suami istri, jadi tidak ada yang boleh ditutup-tutupi."

Kurasakan kehangatan tubuhnya. Kehangatan dari seorang pria yang sangat aku cintai. Pria yang dulunya merupakan kakak angkatku.

Namaku Kurosaki Rukia, seorang wanita berumur 22 tahun yang memiliki warna mata violet yang bermakna keanggunan. Aku adalah anak terlantar yang telah diadopsi oleh keluarga Kurosaki 16 tahun yang lalu. Saat aku pertama kali masuk ke keluarga itu, aku bertemu dengan anak pertama keluarga Kurosaki dan jatuh cinta pada pertemuan pertama karena kebaikan dan kelembutannya. Ia adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, orang yang saat ini telah berstatus sebagai suamiku. Kami menikah belum genap 1 tahun. Aku adalah seorang pianis sekaligus penyanyi yang cukup handal dan terkenal.

"Aku memimpikannya lagi..aku bermimpi sedang berjalan di lorong gelap tanpa cahaya..aku takut, sangat takut," Kataku seraya mempererat pelukanku pada dada bidang milik Ichigo.

"Tenanglah..aku selalu disampingmu, dan akan menuntunmu menuju cahaya, membawamu pergi dari kegelapan itu, jadi jangan takut lagi," Setelah usai mengatakan itu, Ichigo kemudian mengecup lembut keningku.

"Ya..aku percaya."

"Baiklah, ayo kita segera mandi dan bersiap menuju studio, bukankah kita tak mau terlambat." Kata Ichigo sambil mengendongku menuju kamar mandi.

"Eh, turunkan aku! Aku bisa mandi sendiri," Kataku sambil berusaha turun dari gendongan Ichigo.

"Heh..padahal aku ingin mandi bersamamu," Katanya dengan memperlihatkan wajah mesumnya.

Seketika itu aku langsung memukul kepalanya, "Hentikan pekerjaan otak mesummu itu!"

"Baiklah sayang, mengapa kau galak sekali?" katanya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Salahmu sendiri melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak."

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi dan sarapan, kami pun bergegas berangkat menuju studio music tempat kami bekerja. Saat kami sampai di depan gerbang studio, ternyata sudah ada begitu banyak wartawan yang ingin mewawancaraiku. Banyak wartawan yang ingin mencari tahu tentang berita yang belakangan ini sedang hangat-hangatnya.

Aku turun dari mobil, dan berjuang keras untuk menghindari wartawan-wartawan tersebut. Tapi apa daya, jumlah mereka banyak. Aku terjebak dengan badan sekaligus pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka.

"Kurosaki-san, apa benar berita yang menyebutkan bahwa anda adalah anak dari seorang pelacur?" kata salah satu wartawan.

Deg…jantungku berdegup kencang saat aku mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kurosaki-san, apa benar ibu anda membuang anda karena anda adalah anak haram?" kata wartawan lainnya.

Hatiku semakin sakit mendengarnya, aku berfikir darimana mereka mendapat berita tersebut.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan besar yang menarikku dari kerumunan wartawan dan mendekapku kuat ke dalam pelukannya.

"Semua berita itu bohong!! Mengapa kalian para wartawan sangat mudah percaya pada kabar angin!" katanya sedikit membentak ke arah para wartawan tersebut.

Kemudian orang itu beranjak masuk ke dalam studio sambil menarik tanganku tanpa menggubris segala pertanyaan yang kemudian dilontarkan oleh para wartawan.

"Ichi…mengapa kau menarikku, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya sendiri, aku tak perlu bantuanmu," Kataku dengan sedikit emosi dan air mata yang tertahan di pelupuk mataku.

"Kau tak usah menjelaskan apapun, kau adalah istriku dan anak dari keluarga Kurosaki, apa itu belum jelas?" katanya dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan ke arahku.

"Tapi aku.."

"Sudahlah, kau tak usah mengingatnya lagi, aku tak ingin kau terluka," kata Ichigo sambil mengelus lembut pipi putihku.

"Baiklah," kataku sambil menghapus air mata yang tadi sempat tertahan.

"Arigatou."

Sebenarnya, walau apapun yang dikatakan orang, aku tak ingin melupakannya. Melupakan seorang sosok berharga di masa laluku yang kelam. Orang yang telah mempertaruhkan segala jiwa dan raganya untuk melahirkanku, merawatku walaupun dengan segala keterbatasannya. Tapi apa daya, aku memang tak boleh lagi mengingatnya jika tak mau terluka untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Baiklah...sekarang saatnya kita untuk merencanakan konser tunggalmu Rukia," kata Ichigo membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Akh, iya," kataku yang sedikit terkejut.

"Eh, apa kau melamun di saat perencanaan penting seperti ini.

"Iya..sedikit, maaf," kataku sambil menunduk untuk meminta maaf.

"Sekali ini dimaafkan, tapi untuk kedua kalinya tak akan aku maafkan walaupun kau adalah istriku," kata Ichigo dengan tegas.

Saat ini aku, Ichigo, dan teman-teman rekan kerjaku di studio sedang melakukan perencanaan konser tunggalku yang akan dilaksanakan 1 bulan lagi. Ichigo sebagai pemimpin rapat, karena bagaimana pun juga ia adalah pemilik dari studio music ini.

"Oke..cukup sekian rapat hari ini, kita sambung 1 minggu mendatang," kata Ichigo untuk menutup rapat hari itu.

.

.

.

"Rukia-chan, kau terlihat pucat, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya manajerku Momo Hinamori.

"Iya, aku baik, mungkin aku hanya sedikit kelelahan," jawabku dengan tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menabrakku sehingga aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk.

"Oh..maaf, KUROSAKI- SAMA, aku tidak sengaja. Lagipula siapa suruh kau menghalangi jalanku," kata seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna coklat padaku.

"Akh..tidak apa-apa, aku juga salah karena berjalan sambil melamun," kataku sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Jika sudah tahu, sekarang juga pergi dari sini, karena kau sangat menghalangi jalanku," katanya sinis.

"Hey, Orihime-san kata-katamu tadi sangat tidak sopan, jadi kau harus minta maaf pada Rukia-chan!" kata Hinamori dengan nada yang terdengar kesal.

"Untuk apa aku minta maaf pada seorang penyanyi keturunan pelacur," kata Orihime sambil menatap mengejek ke arahku.

"Darimana kau tahu? Jangan-jangan kau yang menyebarluaskan berita itu," kataku mencoba mencari jawaban.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa? Seorang anak haram tidak pantas menjadi seorang pianis dan penyanyi terkenal, kau harus tahu posisimu!"

"Jadi benar kau…"

"Heh…ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" Tiba-tiba Ichigo datang dan menyadari permasalahan yang sedang terjadi.

"Ah..Kurosaki-kun, aku hanya mencoba menyadarkan istrimu bahwa ia tak pantas menjadi seorang penyanyi karena ia adalah anak pelacur," kata Orihime sambil merangkul tangan Ichigo.

"Lepaskan tanganku!! Kau tak pantas mengatakan hal yang seperti itu di depanku," kata Ichigo sambil menepis melepas rangkulan tangan Orihime.

"Ichigo..apa kau buta, mengapa kau lebih memilihnya daripada aku! Aku jelas lebih cantik dan seksi, sedangkan ia hanyalah wanita tak berguna,"

PLAKK

Aku terkejut, Ichigo menampar pipi Orihime. *mohon maaf bagi Orihime FC, ini terpaka*

"Ichigo..hentikan!! Ia benar, jadi kau tak usah menamparnya.

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, aku lelah dengan semua ini, aku ingin beristirahat," kataku seraya beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Rukia…"

.

.

.

Mana, jalan mana yang harus kupilih? Gelap…tak ada cahaya, dimana sebenarnya jalan keluarnya?

"Aku tertidur," kataku dalam hati.

Sebenarnya sejak tadi aku memikirkan hal yang dikatakan Orihime. Dia benar, seharusnya aku menyerah dari awal, aku tak pantas menjadi pianis dan penyanyi terkenal, dan tidak seharusnya Ichigo menikah denganku, karena aku tak baik baginya.

Aku beranjak pergi dari bawah pohon sakura yang terletak di belakang stusio tempatku tertidur tadi. Tapi tiba-tiba ada yang merangkul pinggangku dari belakang.

"Rukia...jangan pernah tinggalkan aku dengan berfikir bahwa kau tak pantas untukku. Aku sangat mencintaimu, dan bagiku kau adalah wanita yang sangat tepat menjadi pendamping hidupku. Kau memiliki segala kebaikan, kelembutan, ketegaran seperti yang aku inginkan."

"Ichi…"

"Tetaplah bersamaku sayang."

Aku berbalik dan mencium lembut bibirnya.

"Tentu saja. Tapi Ichigo, jika suatu saat aku ingin mengingat dan mengatakan semuanya pada dunia luar, apa kau tak marah?" tanyaku sambil menatap serius mata Ichigo.

"Jika itu pilihanmu, aku tak keberatan. Jika nanti kau kan terluka, akulah orang yang akan menyembuhkannya," katanya mantap.

Akupun tersenyum puas mendengar jawabannya. Memang seharusnya aku tak berfikir yang macam-macam, karena di sampingku sudah ada orang yang akan bersedia menghapus segala keluh kesahku.

.

.

.

Hari ini pun tiba. Hari dimana aku akan mengadakan konser tunggalku dan juga hari dimana aku akan mengungkapkan segalanya. Mengungkap segala kebenaran hidupku di masa lampau. Membuka segala luka lama yang telah tersimpan rapat dalam relung hatiku yang terdalam. Tapi aku tak peduli, karena aku sudah lelah mendengar pertanyaan dari banyak orang tentang siapa jati diriku.

"Rukia, apa kau siap?" Tanya Ichigo sambil mengenggam erat tanganku yang sedikit bergetar karena perasaan gugup, takut, sekaligus sedih.

"Aku siap," jawabku dengan keyakinan penuh yang terpancar dari mataku.

Tirai merah itu pun terbuka, menunjukkan diriku yang berdiri sendiri di tengah panggung dan sebuah grand piano yang akan menemaniku disaat aku bernyanyi nanti. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Sejalan dengan itu, aku juga mulai membuka mataku yang sedari tadi kupejamkan. Disana aku melihat mungkin ada ribuan pasang mata yang sedang menatapku dan menantikan sebuah jawaban pasti dariku, tak luput dari itu juga banyak para pemburu berita yang menatap dengan tatapan haus akan berita.

Hari ini bukanlah konser biasa, karena hari ini juga akan menjadi sebuah hari pembuktian sekaligus pengungkapan jati diriku.

Aku beranjak maju dan mengambil microphone yang telah disiapkan di atas panggung mewah tersebut. Sebelum mulai bicara, aku melihat ke arah Ichigo berada, seakan mengerti yang aku pikirkan, ia mengangguk kepadaku pertanda ia setuju dengan segala keputusanku.

"Aku yakin, kalian semua telah mendengar kabar berita tentang diriku yang mungkin bisa dibilang tidak menyenangkan bagiku. Tapi justru aku merasa lega, karena aku tak usah menyimpannya lagi sendiri," kataku dengan penuh keyakinan.

Tiba-tiba ada salah satu wartawan yang bertanya, " Rukia-san, jadi benar kau adalah anak haram dari seorang pelacur," katanya tanpa rasa enggan sedikitpun.

"Ya..aku adalah anak dari seorang pelacur. Mungkin kalian beranggapan anak dari seorang pelacur sangat rendahan. Aku tak peduli kalian menganggapku apa, tapi jangan pernah menganggap ibuku yang seorang pelacur sebagai wanita yang hina, karena ia adalah seorang ibu yang terus tersenyum padaku di tengah penderitaan yang ia rasakan," kataku sambil berusaha menahan air mataku. Sesaat aku bisa melihat ekspresi khawatir di wajah Ichigo, tapi kemudian aku menghapus air mata dan tersenyum padanya, menyampaikan bahwa aku bisa.

"Apa maksudmu Rukia-san?" Tanya salah satu wartawan.

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakan semuanya pada kalian. Menceritakan kehidupan seorang anak dengan ibunya."

FLASH BACK

Saat itu aku berumur sekitar 5 tahunan. Aku berlari kecil ke arah segerombolan anak yang sedang asyik bermain. Tapi entah mengapa mereka menjauhiku. Samar-samar, aku dapat mendengar mereka membisikkan sesuatu.

"Eh..jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, dia kan anak haram dari seorang wanita malam, ia tak pantas berteman dengan kita," kata salah satu anak yang memiliki rambut merah seperti nanas.

"Iya benar, kita tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya karena dia itu kotor, dia kan anak haram," kata anak lainnya yang memakai kacamata.

"Ayo kita pergi sebelum kita ketularan kotor," kata anak perempuan yang memiliki gaya rambut seperti laki-laki.

Sakit, aku sangat sakit mendengar perkataan mereka semua. Aku berlari sambil menangis ke arah rumah, berharap mendapat jawaban dari ibuku atas apa yang mereka katakan.

Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung berlari mencari keberadaan ibuku, Hisana. Akhirnya aku menemukannya sedang duduk di belakang rumah gubuk tua kami.

"Ibu.." kataku dengan suara serak karena menangis.

Kemudian ibu yang khawatir langsung mendekati dan mengelus kepalaku lembut.

"Ada apa denganmu sayang? Apa kau diganggu oleh anak-anak desa lagi?" tanyanya dengan raut kesedihan terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Ibu..mengapa mereka bilang aku anak yang kotor ibu, mereka bilang aku ini adalah anak haram," kataku pada ibu sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya.

PLAKK…

Tiba-tiba ibu menamparku dan berkata, "Jangan katakan hal itu! Kau bukanlah anak haram, kau adalah anak ibu, mutiara hati ibu, jangan pernah beranggapan kau itu kotor, kau tak perlu mempedulikan perkataan mereka," kata Ibu yang kemudian memelukku erat ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Aku bisa merasakan saat ini ia sedang menangis.

Harum..aroma harum bunga anggrek gunung yang selalu aku cium saat ibu memelukku, dan juga kehangatan yang ditimbulkan oleh pelukannya yang membuatku bisa berhenti menangis dalam sekejap.

"Ibu..maafkan aku, ibu jangan menangis, aku sangat sedih jika melihat ibu menangis," kataku sambil mengusap air mata di pipi ibuku.

"Ibu menangis bukan karena sedih sayang, tapi ibu merasa senang karena ibu telah dianugrahi seorang anak yang manis dan pintar sepertimu," kata ibuku sambil menunjukkan senyum teduhnya.

Meskipun ia tersenyum, tapi aku bisa melihat guratan kesedihan di mukanya. Ia memang selalu menyimpan kesedihannya agar tak terlihat olehku dan menggantinya dengan senyum.

"Ibu..aku sangat menyayangimu,sangat, sangat, sangat dan sangat," kataku sambil menenggelamkan kepala lebih erat ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ibu juga sangat menyayangimu melebihi seluruh emas berlian yang ada di dunia ini, cinta ibu padamu tak terhitung sayangku."

.

.

.

Malam itu angin berhembus sangat kencang, menembus ke cela-cela gubuk tempat kami bernaung. Rasa dingin menyusup ke tulang tapi segera hilang karena ibu memelukku.

Tiba-tiba dari luar terdengar suara ribut-ribut. Ibu pun keluar dari rumah untuk melihat sumber keributan. Aku pun mengekorinya.

Di luar terlihat banyak warga yang membawa kayu, batu dan segala benda keras. Aku merasakan firasat buruk, kemudian aku merapatkan diriku ke arah ibu dan memeluknya.

"Aku takut bu..." kataku sedikit gemetar.

"Tenang sayang, Ibu akan melindungimu," jawabnya yakin dengan keteguhan hati.

"Hey Hisana, sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari desa ini, karena kau telah mencemari nama baik desa ini," kata salah satu warga.

"Apa maksud anda dengan mencemari nama baik desa?" Tanya ibuku sambil tetap memelukku.

"Alah..pake Tanya segala, kau itu kan pelacur, dan itu adalah pekerjaan yang sangat kotor, jadi kau harus pergi dari sini sebelum kami menyeretmu paksa," kata warga lain dengan kasar.

"Kalian tidak berhak menghakimi dan mengusirku begitu saja, kalian tidak mengerti aku dan kehidupanku, tapi kalian seenaknya saja mengataiku seorang pelacur," kata ibuku geram.

"Jika kau tidak mau diusir secara baik-baik, kami akan mengusirmu dengan paksa," kata warga yang sepertinya sudah sangat marah.

Kemudian para warga itu menyulut api kea rah gubuk kecil kami, tempat kami tinggal satu-satunya.

"Hey apa yang kalian lakukan, jangan ini adalah rumah kami satu-satunya," kata ibuku sambil memegang tangan warga yang menyulut api. Kemudian ibuku didorongnya sehingga terjatuh ke tanah dan ia langsung menginjak-injak badan ibuku.

Aku tidak tinggal diam, aku berlari ke arah ibuku, mencoba melindunginya. Namun tak bisa, karena dicegah oleh salah satu warga.

"Heh anak pelacur, sebaiknya kau diam di sini dan menonton detik-detik terakhir kehidupan ibumu," katanya dengan santai.

Aku geram dan menggigit tangannya sehingga bisa terlepas darinya. Aku berlari memeluk ibu yang sedang dilempari batu oleh para warga.

"Ibu.." kataku lirih.

BUKK…

Kepalaku terasa panas dan darah kental mengalir dari kepalaku. Rupanya aku terkena lemparan batu dari warga. Kepalaku pusing dan pandanganku smar-samar. Tapi aku sempat mendengar perkataan ibu.

"Cukup, jangan sakiti anakku, jika kalian mau bunuh saja aku," katanya.

"Ibu..jangan,ibu…" hanya kalimat itu yang terlintas dipikiranku hingga akhirnya aku jatuh pingsan.

Aku terbangun dan melihat sebuah ruangan putih. Aku memegang kepalaku yang ternyata diperban. Sepertinya aku berada di rumah sakit. 'Ibu' kata itu langsung terbersit dalam ingatanku.

'_Mengapa aku bisa ada disini? Dimana ibuku?_' pikirku dalam hati.

Kemudian pintu putih itu terbuka dan memperlihatkansesosok laki-laki berjenggot yang menggunakan baju putih, sepertinya ia dokter. Seketika itu aku langsung bertanya.

"Ibu..dimana ibuku?" kataku sambil megusap air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir deras di pipiku.

"Maaf sayang, Ibumu sudah meninggal. Di saat terakhirnya ia minta kepadaku untuk menjagamu. Ibumu sangat menyayangimu. Ia terus memelukmu saat para warga memukul, menginjak, dan melempari kalian dengan batu, hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dan pergi,"

Jantungku terasa tertusuk tombak panjang mendengar hal itu. Tanpa ibu apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Sayang, mulai sekarang aku adalah ayahmu. Aku akan mengadopsimu sebagai anakku dan membawamu ke dalam keluarga Kurosaki," kata pria itu.

"Tidak..tidak..Ibu, mengapa ibu meninggalkanku, ibu jahat," teriakku mengeluarkan segala kegalauan hati.

END OF FLASH BACK

"Sejak saat itulah aku menjadi anggota keluarga Kurosaki, au diadopsi oleh orang yang sekarang menjadi ayah sekaligus mertuaku, Kurosaki Isshin," kataku mengakhiri cerita masa laluku.

Aku bisa melihat tatapan kasihan dari orang-orang yang ada di sana. Tapi aku tak peduli, aku akan tetap tersenyum seperti ibu dulu.

"Dan untuk itu aku mengadakan konser ini. Aku ingin memberi hadiah terindah bagi ibuku yang sudah ada di surga sana," kataku sambil beranjak menuju Grand Piano yang terletak di tengah panggung.

"Sebuah persembahan terbaik untukmu ibu, sebuah lagu berjudul 'To Mother' ungkapan betapa kau orang yang teguh dan rela mengorbankan jiwa serta raga demi anakmu."

Aku memulai lagu tersebut dengan menekan tuts piano pada nada tinggi, beberapa saat kemudian akupun mulai bernyanyi.

datte anata itta janai (bukankah engkau t'lah beritahu aku)

namidagoe utsumuita mama (suara tangisan pergilah menjauh)

uso mo tsukenakunattara (jika dusta sudah tak sanggup lagi)

ikite yukenakunaruyo to (hidup takkan lagi berlanjut)

aisarete itai to omou kara (semenjak engkau ingin dicintai)

donna itami date (walau penderitaan menyelimuti)

waratte miseta ah ah (terlihat tawamu ah ah)

kanashimi tte (kesedihan ini)

atashi hitori dake nara (melanda diriku yang kesepian)

kotaerareru no ni (beritahu aku apakah)

yasashisa tte (kebaikan itu)

zankoku yo ne? (begitu kejam, ya?)

kokoro made kokoro (betapa hati (ini) )

midareru mono (menjadi bingung)

zutto isshoni itai kedo (inginkan kebersamaan namun)

kirai na toko ga fueru hibi (benci hal-hal yg engkau perlihatkan tiap hari)

nitamono doushi nanda yo ne? (kita bagai sehati, ya?)

wakaru you na ki mo shitteru (kurasa aku mengerti)

aishiaeru hito ga dekita no (aku mencintai seseorang saat ini)

sonna hi ga kureba (jika hari itu tiba)

kawareru kana ah ah ((kuharap) bisa berubah ah ah)

kou sette (kebahagiaan itu)

mahou mitai ni (bagai keajaiban)

hikaru itekurenai kedo (bersinar walau tidaklah demikian)

nikushimi tte (kebencian itu)

sasai na surechigai deshou? (suatu kesalahpahaman, kan?)

Nakanaide (janganlah menangis)

Aku mengakhiri lagu tersebut dengan sebuah tetesan air mata yang jatuh tanpa dikomando dari pelupuk mataku.

Ichigo yang khawatir melihatku langsung berlari dan memelukku.

"Kau hebat sayang," katanya sembari mencium lembut bibirku.

Aku bisa merasakan aura kesedihan di seluruh penjuru ruang konser. Aku melihat, banyak dari penonton yang menangis dan bahkan wartawan pun ikut menangis.

Kemudian terdengar satu, dua, tiga, dan pada akhirnya ribuan tepuk tangan dari para penonton.

Aku melepas pelukan Ichigo dan kembali berucap, " Katakan yang ingin kalian katakan sekaramg pada ibu kalian. Ungkapkan apa yang ingin kalian ungkapkan pada ibu kalian. Ucapkan kata cinta dan sayang pada Ibu bukan hanya hari ini, esok ataupun lusa, tapi setiap hari bahkan setiap saat selagi kalian bisa, karena seorang ibu adalah harta yang paling berharga melebihi intan dan berlian, kasih sayangnya tak dapat dibeli, cintanya sepanjang masa tanpa mengharap sebuah imbalan," kataku dengan air mata yang mengalir sejadi-jadinya. Dan konser hari itu pun berakhir.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan di lorong yang gelap itu. Tak ada cahaya yang menyertai. Ku coba mencari jalan, tapi tetap tak kutemukan. Saat aku mulai putus harapan dan ingin menangis, kulihat cahaya terang di ujung lorong. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga..kuraih uluran tangan itu, sampai kemudian aku terbangun.

"Terima kasih untukmu ibu, karena berkat dirimu aku telah menemukan jalanku yang sebenarnya."

Tak ada jalan selurus jalanmu…IBU

Tak ada emas berlian yang dapat menggantikan tulus cintamu…IBU

Dan tak ada keberhasilan yang dicapai tanpamu…IBU

You will always say 'I LOVE YOU MOM' before you can't say that to your mother.

^_^ FIN ^_^

* * *

Fiuh...*ngelap ingus,seh peluh nmaksudnya* akhirnya lese juga fic gaje ini.

Sekedar info lagu tadi judulnya To Mother bu Yui, lagunya keren banget bagi pecinta Yui wajib didownload.

Walau gaje...

R P

E L

V E

I A

E S

W E


End file.
